


payback

by delightmare



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightmare/pseuds/delightmare
Summary: a tokomaru fanfiction (there will most likely be syomaru as well but they aren't the main focus)Makoto breaks the news to Toko that he's dating her long time "crush" Byakuya Togami. As payback she pretends to get with his sister. Little did she know they wouldn't be pretending forever...(this entire fanfiction is non-profit. all characters belong to the danganronpa universe.)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. It's too late for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! this is my first fanfiction in a VERY long time (like two years lol) so keep in mind it may not be the best. updates are probably going to take 1-2 weeks. but i've had this idea in my head for like ever and i just needed to write it lmaooo

The moonlight peered into Toko's room through the cracks in her blinds. It was late at night, too late for Toko to be awake anyway. She had lost track of time, far too distracted with writing poems and book ideas. She wasn't even aware it was way past 10. She wasn't one to stay up too late, but the clock proved her wrong. _12:37._ Yup. Way past the time Toko would usually go to sleep. She didn't mind she was staying up late, but was surprised that she hadn't even felt tired in the slightest. Ignoring the reminder that it was way past her usual bedtime, she continued to doodle, letting the late night bursts of creativity work it's magic when her peace was stopped by an annoying buzz. _Her phone._ Picking it up, she read the name of who was calling her. _Why the hell would he call me at this hour?_ It must be pretty damn important considering she never gets phone calls, especially this late at night. Resisting her urge to ignore the phone and just pretend she never got the call in the first place sounded pretty tough. Regardless, she answered. "Hey Toko, it's me, Makoto." She sighed, this was going to be a long night. "N-no shit. I can read your name. W-why are you calling me this late?" Okay, a little harsh. But he's not the brightest. "I need to tell you something important. I've been putting it off for a while because I was nervous, but I need to be honest with you." Toko's stomach dropped, her anxiety rose. "O-okay, j-just spit it out!" The silence on the other end of the phone just made her anxiety spark even more. Her mind raced with the millions of things he could have said to her. "Toko, just promise you won't get mad or do something crazy?" _What?_ What did that mean? Was it that bad? "Quit r-rambling and tell m-me what the hell is going on?" She could hear the panic in her own voice out loud. It's probably something stupid like "Yasuhiro's in the hospital again," or something like that. "Toko, Byakuya and I are dating. There is nothing you can do or say to change that. I just couldn't hide this from you anymore. You're my friend Toko and I felt too guilty not telling you. But I was too scared to hear your reaction." 

Honestly, Toko's mind blanked. Whatever Makoto was telling her went in one ear and out the other. She heard the phone call disconnect and dropped to her knees. _I can't believe it.... My master is off fucking Makoto?? and not me??_ For the first time in a while, Toko felt pure anger towards someone. Anger and jealousy. It was all she could think of right now. _"I need to call Komaru."_ She thought as she brushed her hands around the floor to find her phone. Through the tears in her eyes she picked up her phone and searched for Komaru's name in her contacts. _She's probably sleeping... Why am I bothering her?_ Whatever. She pressed the call button, her selfishness taking over. Each ring made her anxiety soar even worse than it already was. "Hey Toko, what's up?" She sounded tired. Toko immediately felt guilty. Oh well, I already have her attention so "H-hey Komaru. Do you think y-you could meet w-with me tomorrow?" She spat out. Komaru could tell she was stressed, not only her tone of voice but she was stuttering a lot more than usual. "Uh, yeah sure I'm free. Can I ask why?" God, Toko didn't wanna talk about it right now. "C-can we just worry about that tomorrow? It's n-not important right now." Her anger resurfaced into frustration. She was still in shock. Out of all people to date, Byakuya chose her best friend's brother? Was this a fucking prank or something? "Okay, sure Toko. What time?" Komaru broke the silence. "I d-don't know. Like 3 or something. J-just come over to my house." Toko being assertive? She even shocked herself. "Dang, this must be for real huh? Well in that case, I'll be over there around 3 tomorrow. Get some sleep Toko, love you." The phone beeped. Komaru hung up on her for once. Well, now I feel like a fucking idiot. I made a fool out of myself. I shouldn't have even called her. Toko's head raced with self degrading thoughts. Ugh, tonight was literally the worst night ever. Toko crawled into bed and took off her glasses. She shut her eyes in an attempt to tune out the world. She didn't even realize how exhausting all of that was. All she could do was drift off to sleep with today's events still swirling in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one is done! yay me. please leave feedback in the comments :) anything is greatly appreciated! (update i went back and edited this chapter to just add some spacing lol)


	2. This is how you can apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like i should have just combined these chapters but oh WELLLLL too late now. also this is lowkey lame but i expected no one to see this and its lowkey getting a little attention GOODDDBYYE omg thank yall. also i think its very funny i said updates would be 1-2 weeks.

Toko woke up feeling gross. The weight of last night's phone call still hung in the air. Her nose was stuffed and her face was crusted with tears. She was so caught up in her thoughts she almost forgot about the plans she made with Komaru, she was supposed to come over today. Shit. Toko got up from bed and put on her glasses, trying to shake off everything that happened yesterday. Changing clothes made her feel a little better. She wanted to look presentable, as to not worry her best friend. She splashed some water on her face to wash away the leftover emotion, her wet eyelashes wiping against the lenses of her glasses. Great, she was still an emotional wreck. She might just be overdramatic but when your fucking best friend's BROTHER gets with your long time crush, I think any normal person would have been crushed, especially someone as sensitive as Toko. _"He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as Togami..." She mumbled._ Toko wasn't even upset at the fact that Byakuya had never bothered to tell her that he liked boys too, but to get with Makoto... how low do you have to go? It's probably some sick joke that Byakuya wanted to play on her, to test her love. Yeah that's it. Byakuya just wanted to put Toko through this test to see if she really loves him or not. If you're truly dedicated, you would wait for your soulmate through any test of trials. Byakuya was just proving Toko's worth. Not just anyone could get with the ultimate affluent prodigy himself. Whatever, she can dwell on her fantasies later, she should focus on straightening up the house for Komaru's arrival. She liked to keep her place pretty clean, but she spent most of the time cooped up in her room so the rest of her house was mostly clean anyways. Throwing away all the old cups and taking out all of the plates in her room was not her favorite activity. _"Geez... I need to put a trashcan in here."_ She continued to tidy until her room felt acceptable. She wasn't trying to impress Komaru... she just wanted to make the place a little nicer. No one wants to hang out in a gross room with their gross friend all day. 

Toko's phone buzzed, Komaru was calling. It was getting close to 3, she should be here any minute. She answered the phone. "Toko, can you unlock the door? I've been trying to get in for like 5 minutes." Komaru laughed. "G-geez. Why didn't you knock? I didn't even h-hear you." Toko got up from her desk to let Komaru in. "Whatever. I'll see you in a second." Komaru hung up and Toko peered through her window just to make sure Komaru wasn't messing with her. Yup, Komaru was standing in front of her door with her purse in hand. Toko opened the door and Komaru helped herself in. "Home sweet home!" Komaru said, setting down her stuff by the front door. "At this point why don't you just move in.." Toko replied in response to Komaru's coziness in her home. "I mean if you're offering I don't mind." Geez, Komaru never understands her sarcasm. "Anyways, we have more important issues to talk about. What's up Toko?" Oh god. Toko was _far_ from ready to have this conversation, but it had to happen eventually. Toko took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. "M-makoto called me last night." Komaru sat down next to her, her eyes widening. "My brother? You mean like, my brother Makoto? Makoto Naegi-" "Yes I mean your brother, idiot." Toko sighed. How the hell was she gonna tell Komaru this when she hadn't even accepted the facts herself? "Wellllll.. What did he call you for? You sounded pretty upset on the phone last night." She took another shaky breath. Oh well, she already invited Komaru and started this conversation. There was no going back now. "He t-told me he and Byakuya were together. And n-no offense Komaru, b-but Byakuya should _totally_ be with me." Toko started playing with strands of her hair. Komaru went pale, a frown creeping to her face. "So you finally found out huh?" What. The. **Fuck.** Komaru fucking _KNEW?_ And didn't bother to tell me? "You KNEW?! How long have you b-been hiding this shit from me?" Toko replied, practically screaming at her. She never raised her voice like this, but she couldn't even try to hide her anger. Her best friend kept her brother's relationship with her crush a secret from her? Unbelievable. "Toko, I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you, but I had to keep it from you. Makoto asked me not to tell you and you know... he's my brother. I didn't wanna betray him.." Toko didn't even care if Komaru was lying to her or not. She was fucking _pissed._ "You didn't answer my question. How long h-have they been secretly screwing each other?" Komaru visibly shuddered. "Not long. Probably around a month. He came to me as soon as him and Togami got together." A month? A fucking **MONTH?** "Are you shitting me right n-now? You're telling me you kept this from me for a whole f-fucking MONTH?" Toko yelled. She could feel tears well up in the corners of her eyes, her vision blurring. It didn't matter. She felt betrayed. Hurt that the only person she considered close would hide something this major from her. "Toko! I told you I'm sorry! I had to keep this from you. Trust me, I wanted to tell you so bad, but I couldn't! I'll do anything to make it up to you! I'm serious. I'm so, so sorry." Komaru's tone sounded sincere, but not sincere enough. "Komaru. Get out. Just go home. I need to b-be away from you right now." Toko turned her back towards Komaru, hearing her footsteps run towards her. Komaru grabbed Toko from behind, leaning into her shoulder. She sniffled. Was she... crying? Seriously Komaru? this isn't your moment. "Toko. Please. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Komaru continued to cry onto Toko as she spat out her apologies. They felt meaningless to her right now. "You d-did hurt me. So go home." Komaru slowly released herself from Toko, slowly stepping back and grabbing her purse from the front door. "Again, I'm sorry Toko." She heard the door shut. Komaru was gone.

Toko laid awake in bed. She picked up her phone. _1:13._ Geez, she was up late again. This time though, she was lost in her thoughts. She wasn't writing or doodling, she was genuinely just laying awake, thinking. Within the last two days, she found out her long time crush got a boyfriend. She felt a little betrayed that Byakuya never came out to her, but she forgave him. She was mainly upset at Makoto, Byakuya's new boyfriend. _Ew._ Toko had never acknowledged Makoto as her master's new boyfriend, and she didn't like it. She also found out that her best friend had known the whole time and kept it from her. For a whole month. This was beyond insane. Toko's life had never been so eventful. Suddenly, Toko had an idea. A great idea may I add. She opened her phone and called Komaru. It didn't even ring once. "Toko! Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay!" Toko didn't care about whatever Komaru was saying, of course, she was still pissed. "Komaru, remember how you said you would do _anything_ t-to show you were sorry?" Toko grinned. "Uhhh, yeah haha. It was kinda a metaphor, but what do you need?" Metaphor my ass. "Komaru, will you go on a date with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER LMAOOOOO. okay but anyways i'm kinda proud of this. writing the part where toko told komaru to leave hurt asf tho. but anyways pretty please leave ur feedback in the comments! ALSO no i do not ship toko x byakuya, i know it kinda sounded like i did but those are just toko's thoughts.


	3. Toko's fool proof plan

"Like... a date date? Toko I like you but not like that." Toko put her phone on speaker and set it in her lap. "Komaru, I'm not asking you out. I'm g-getting my revenge." Komaru let out an awkward laugh. "Revenge? Toko come on, we aren't in middle school." The lightbulb above Toko's head shined even brighter. "L-look, just listen to my plan. We're gonna go on a d-double date with your stupid brother and Togami." Toko could barely even finish her sentence before Komaru intterupted her. "Toko, no we are not. No way am I gonna fake an entire relationship with you in front of my brother. He knows I'm straight anyways, how would that even work?" Alright, here's where the plan gets difficult. How the hell am I gonna convince Komaru to do this? "Oh, but you can HIDE a whole r-realationship for me f-for a whole month? You said y-you would do anything to prove you were sorry. Besides, maybe I can be your g-gay awakening." Good job Toko, don't weird her out. "Toko, that's far from what I meant. I meant I could like, buy you dinner or something?" "Buy me dinner on a double date with M-makoto and Byakuya and you have a deal." Komaru sighed. I think she was starting to realize that there was no way out of this, becase she gave in. "Fine. I'll fake date you for a WEEK. You can call all the shots in our relationship. Consider this my apology." Toko smiled to herself. _Perfect. That was way easier than I thought it was gonna be._ "T-thank you Komaru. Come over again tommorow, I w-wont kick you out this time." She giggled. "Okay, see you tomorrow Toko! Or are we on pet name basis? See you Tomorow babe!" Toko could practically hear her wink as she got off the phone. Okay Komaru's getting a little too comfortable. Toko took off her glasses and set them on her bedstand. She's litterally dating Komaru. If you told Toko three days ago she would have a 'girlfriend' she would laugh in your face and call you and idiot. She put her phone on the charger and closed her eyes. Her life is just getting weirder and weirder.

Toko was rudely woken up by her phone buzzing on her nightstand. Komaru's calling. Honestly, she has never gotten this many phone calls in the span of three days before. "Good morning Toko! I'm on my way, and I have a suprise!" Komaru being this cherrful so early in the morning was making her irritated. "O-okay. The door's unlocked this time" Toko hung up. She wasn't ready to wake up yet, her bed was so comfortable. But she had company coming any minute. Getting out of bed and changing her clothes into something more apropriate, she waited in the living room for her friends arrivial. Soon enough, she bursts in the door loudly, grocrey bag in hand. "What's in the bag?" Toko asked. "I brought some cupcakes! Kinda lame but, I've been trying to learn how to cook. Let me know how you like em!" She pulled out a small container, containing 4 vanillia cupcakes with pink frosting and white sprinkles. "Damn K-Komaru. Are you trying to _actually_ get with me or something?" Toko snickered. Komaru went red. "No! I just wanted to ask you oponion.. geez." Komaru is far from sneaky, she knew it was just another form of an apology. "Y-yeah, so that's why you made only vanillia... you know I hate chocolate." Toko could barley hold back her laughter. God, she was on a roll with the jokes recently. "Yeah becasue I KNOW you wouldn't have eaten chocolate. But anyways, we have a lot to talk about." A lot was an understatement. She took a bite out of the cupcake in hand. Shit, why is it actually pretty good? "W-well, step one. Call your idiot brother and plan the date." Good job, Caption Obvoius. "With you listening? No way! I'd end up laughing and blow our cover. I still can't believe I agreed to be your girlfriend for a week." Komaru smiled. She was probably just glad Toko wasn't as mad as she was yesterday, it was kinda scary. When Toko get's angry, its either pretty short lived or it manifests itself out in sadness and she just ends up breaking down. "W-wow Komaru, do you think I'm ugly or s-something?" Toko giggled "No Toko! You're beautiful, like really. I'm just you know, not gay." Again, she never gets my sarcasm. "Just call your damn brother! I-I'll face the wall or something if it makes you feel better." Well, that pursuaded her. Komaru pulled out her phone and Toko turned the oposite direction. "Hey Makoto... are you free tonight?" Oh god. It's actually happening. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ Komaru put him on speaker. "Uhhh... Yeah, why? Do you need me to take you somewhere?" Ew. A happy family relationship. "No I'm good! I was just uh.. wondering if you wanted to go on a double date today?" How the hell does she say that so forward? Makoto's gonna flip. "You mean me and Byakuya? I can ask if he's free, who are you coming with?" Does being clueless run in the family or something? "My.. girlfriend. I know it's sudden but-" **"GIRLFRIEND?"** NOW he decides to freak out? Geez. "Komaru... I didn't even know you swung that way. Well in that case, let's go to the little dount shop near our place. I'm excited to meet your girlfriend!" Why is he just accepting this so quickly? He's litterally falling right into our trap. Fucking idiot. "Okay great, I'll see you around like 6?" Mokoto agreed and the call ended. Toko couldn't help but bust into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Oh. My. God Komaru, that was great." Komaru nudged Toko in the arm. "Geez! Do you know how hard that was! Oh my god I was freaking out the WHOLE time!" Komaru joined in on Toko's laughter. Step one was complete.

Step two, actually go on the date itself. Komaru went home to put on a nicer outfit, and Toko put on one of the only formal dresses she had. It was a little on the shorter side, but she wated to try and impress Byakuya, and her date of course. She couldn't believe her plan had even got this far. Her hair was in two braids, one of her favorite hairsyles. It didn't take much effort. Her glasses resting on the tip of her nose, eyelashes coated in mascara. Wow, never in a million years did Toko think she would be wearing makeup, let alone be going on a date. With another girl. Her mothers told her makeup was the _'epotomie of the devil'_ or some other shit like that. She tried to stay far from it in her younger years, but here she was, feeling good about herself with some mascara and pink chapstick. She told Komaru to just come over whenever she was ready, Toko would drive them. Komaru was definetly old enough to drive, she was just terrified behind the wheeel. Whenever the two wanted to go somewhere together Toko would drive them. She didn't feel safe just walking down the street, her irrational fear of a crazy fan stopping her and asking her for an autograph or something ate her alive. Toko gave one last glance to the mirror, smiling as she made her way to the couch. She was impatient, and reached for her phone to call Komaru for an ETA, but Komaru answered her question by opening the door loudly, making her entrance known. Geez.. Komaru looked really pretty in that dress.. like _really pretty._ It was a dark green dress that really hugged her body. It looked vaccum sealed. "What? Like what you see?" Komaru teased. Shit. She was staring. "N-no, I was just brainstorming how to insult you." Lies, but Toko didn't have time to fight her right now, it was a quarter to 6. "Unlock my car, I'll be out there in a s-second." Toko threw her keys at Komaru and followed behind her. Holy shit, it was way harder to walk in heels than Toko imagined. The last time she did this was at her high school graduation. She doesn't wanna revist those memories. 

Toko and Komaru rode in an unspoken silence. To say they were both nervous was an understatement. Komaru was trying to wrap her head around the fact she lied to her brother and it now bringing her fake girlfriend to a fucking dinner date, while Toko was trying to keep her composure, she hadn't seen Byakuya in ages. She loved him from afar even after highschool. What if hes even hotter now? What if he loved her the whole time too, and today is the day he's gonna confess his undying love to her. Pull her in a compact closet, they can feel each others bodies and hot breath. Byakuya would tell her everything he loves about her, and how he's just been testing her for years, making her work for his love. He would pull her into a passionate kiss, their bodies stinging with electricity. Toko could barley handle thinking about it. "Toko, focus on the road.' Komaru reminded. Shit, she has totally been swerving a little bit. God she needs to get her act together. She could instantly recognize Makoto's car, and the empty spot next to it. She parked next to him. The anxiety was definitally setting in now. She got out and opened the door on Komaru's side, earning an anxoius giggle. Here we go. "Komaru, hold my hand. I'm trying to sell it." That was a lie, she just needed to squeeze the shit out of her best friends hand. Walking hand in hand, there they were. Byakuya and Makoto, staring directly at them. Her stomach dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy this is the longest chapter so far and we're finally getting a little bit of tokomaru yayyyyyyy. but when i tell u i HATE chapters 4 and 5 i hate them. chances are i may scrap them depending on how 5 comes out, so i may NOT be posting chapters like i have been everyday LMFAOOO.


	4. A first date gone horribly wrong

It felt like Makoto and Byakuya were staring into Toko's soul. They were both under the assumption that Toko was straight, but here she is on a double date with her "girlfriend." This was beyond awkward. "Komaru.. the girlfriend you were talking about was Toko?" Well no shit Makoto. Who else would it fucking be? "Yeah haha. I'm sure you both know Toko..." Komaru laughed and looked at me, introducing me to the table. She sat down in the booth, patting the part of the seat next to her signaling me to sit down. Okay, this is _happening._ Byakuya stared her down "Wow Komaru, you could do better than her." His attitude towards Toko definitely hasn't changed since highschool. He's trash talking me to my girlfriend, while I'm literally in the room. "I'll have you know that me and Toko are _very_ happy together, right honey?" WOAH. Since when is Komaru getting comfortable with this idea? Why is she acting so natural. WHY did she call me honey? "U-Uh, yeah haha." How the hell do you even respond to that anyways? Shit. Why is Toko defending their relationship? She was there to win Byakuya over, not push him away by showing she's taken. "I see you still haven't gotten rid of that ridiculous stutter, Fukawa. It's been years. Grow up." As much as she wanted to impress him, she couldn't just make her stutter go away. It was there ever since childhood, and she got relentlessly bullied for it. She has tried literally everything and it just never went away. Maybe some speech therapy would have helped, but she didn't have the best parents. Komaru looked like she was ready to fire back, but before she could open her mouth the waiter came to their table. She asked what we wanted to drink and if we were ready to order. Byakua spoke before any of us could interject. "I want the lemon pepper chicken." He glared at Toko. Damn, not even a 'can I?' or 'may I?' He really has no manners. The rest of us ordered and Makoto scolded Byakuya about his rudeness towards the waiter as soon as she was out of sight. "I could buy this place out and not even notice a dent in my funds. I don't owe the waiters respect" Komaru rolled her eyes. Toko was basically waiting for Komaru to say some sort of snarky come back. "So, Tell me about you and Toko's relationship." Byakuya rolled his eyes. Wait a second. Wait one fucking second. _Shit._ Toko kicked Komaru's foot under the table. "I-I have to go to the bathroom really quick." Toko jumped out of her seat, Komaru following behind her. 

"Toko, what's wrong" Komaru could tell she was visibly panicking. "D-did you not hear what Byakuya o-ordered?" Komaru tilted her head in confusion. "Some sort of fancy chicken... peppery something?" She sounded confused. "Komaru, he ordered fucking _lemon pepper chicken!"_ Komaru giggled "Ohhh yeahh! What? Do you not like lemons or something?" God, this conversation like talking to a brick wall. "KOMARU! U-use your brain! Lemon _p-pepper_ chicken! He's trying to get me to sneeze!" It finally clicked. Komaru slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, Toko we can leave if you want. You can wait in the car while I get our food." Toko held back her tears and let out a shaky breath. Her anxiety was kicking in. Wow Byakuya, I love you but you are really being an ass right now. "I-It's fine, really. I'm sure I wont s-switch. I'm just, really really nervous." A tear dripped down her cheek. God damnit why couldn't she just hold it in? It's not even that big of a deal anyways. This was not the first time she's cried in a restaurant bathroom with Komaru comforting her, she truly didn't deserve her. This probably happens every other time they go out to eat together. Komaru took a paper towel off the wall and wiped the tear from Toko's cheek. God damnit, her mascara wasn't waterproof. This is so embarrassing. She ultimately ended up stressing herself out even more with her own thoughts, she started crying harder. "Toko, It's okay. What's not okay is the way Byakuya has been treating you for years. I should beat his spoiled little ass! Makoto has terrible taste." Ass? Komaru didn't curse very often. Geez, she must really dislike Byakuya. Toko couldn't hold it in anymore. She wrapped her arms around Komaru's waist and sniffled into her shoulder. She kept mumbling about how sorry she was for being born this way. She despised herself for her irrational anxiety and her DID, and in this moment she would rather be anyone but herself right now. "Toko, you had no choice. You are who you are today, and I love you for it." Toko pulled her face out of Komaru's shoulder. Toko took a good look at the other girls face. WHy was Komaru being so nice to her? She felt like a burden. Komaru took the same paper towel and wiped her face. "Do you think you're ready to go back to dinner? If not, we can go home. It's okay." Toko stumbled over to the sink, washing off the mascara stains and snot already starting to pour out of her nose. How the hell was she gonna go back to Byakuya like this?

After they cooled off in the bathroom, Toko put on her big girl pants and made her way back to the table. "Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Toko's lactose intolerant and had some ice cream this morning!" Oh come on Komaru, if you're gonna make up an excuse on the spot don't make it embarrassing. Byakuya scoffed. Toko almost felt herself get angry. But then again, how could she stay mad at someone as handsome as him. By the time they had sat down, the food had already come to the table. She couldn't lie to herself, the food smelled really good. How expensive was this gonna be? "Hey Makoto, would you mind passing me the pepper? This food is incredibly bland." Before Makoto could even grab the pepper, Komaru shot her hand towards the shaker. With both of them reaching for it at the same time, the container knocked over. Shit. Pepper went flying everywhere. Komaru desperately tried to fan the cloud of dust out of Toko's direction, but that surely didn't help. Fuck. **She was gonna sneeze.** As if on cue, Toko felt little flakes of pepper irritate her nose. _'Achoo!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yk when i was writing the bathroom scene blah blah okay so, no i do not excuse toko's actions towards byakuya its just for the fic. i totally didn't wanna end this chapter on another cliffhanger, but gah damn i just felt like writing two povs in one chapter would be weird. but i think writing for genocide jill is gonna be rlly fun


	5. An unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER GOT DELETED WHILE IT WAS IN MY DRAFTS UGH IM SO UPSET. ALSO heres ur warning now, genocider truly has no filter. she says a lot of nsfw stuff about sex and drugs, but i would be lying if i said she wasnt fun to write.

_Where the fuck am I?_ Genocider had fully fronted, and had no idea what Toko was doing prior. Analyzing her surroundings, Syo put the pieces together. She was on a date, with either Makoto, Komaru or Byakuya. "What the hell is up with this hooker ass dress? Is this a funeral after party or some shit?" Byakuya looked awfully proud of himself. What the fuck was up with him? Is he proud he's on the date with _me?_ The one and only! "Genocide Jack, it's been years. I'm sure you know my _boyfriend_ Makoto?" BOYFRIEND? MAKOTO? Byakuya you fruitly little bastard! She was disappointed taht Byakuya didn't even bother to tell her, but to be fair, Genocider had totally thought about a girl in fruity way before, that did not mean she was gay. At least now she understood what Toko's been so upset about. Sure, they don't share memories but god damn that bitch was emotional. "Oh please, you act like that's gonna stop me from getting with you pretty boy. Makoto's a cutie, I could totally give him the good old slice and dice on our way out if need be." Komaru and Makoto looked horrified, while Byakuya was sitting on the edge of his seat. Master's so argumentative. "You had no chances with me, even in highschool. Maybe if you turned down your absurdity, I'd let you be my ottoman. You couldn't even pay me to love someone as disgusting as you." This abuse was driving her to a whole new level! Was she aroused, riled up, pissed off? Probably all three. "Oh please, name one thing that shit for brains could Do that I can't. I can put this tongue to good use." Byakuya scoffed. "Makoto can keep his act together. He's not the one who murders people for a living. You freak." Syo was ready to fire back, until Komaru slammed her fist on the table. "Both of you, quit it! Syo is a wonderful girl, although I wish she would tune it down sometimes but that's not the point. You have no right to come for my girlfriend like that." Woah woah woah woah woah, GIRLFRIEND? Since when was little Ms. Fukawa dreaming about tasting her rainbow? "Yeah, what pretty tits said." Syo was about to become an A1 actress. "Pretty tits?" Komaru went red. "Of course darling, you look terribly sexy in that pretty little dress of yours. I could stab you right here right now!" Komaru was incredibly flustered. One point for Syo, Zero points for Omaru. "Guys.. I really don't think now is the time to be flirting." Should Syo drag this on? Shit, why not. She can't wait to embarrass the shit out of Toko later. "Oh Makoto, I know you're dying to get home and let Togami rail the shit out of you. I would just die to be in your position, truely." Damn, this was the most fun she had had in years. "Jack that is enough!" She had even gotten a reaction out of Byakuya too. "What, are you getting all flustered. I mean I'd love to help you rub a fast one out in the bathroom stall!" "Syo, ENOUGH! Please!" Komaru was yelling at her? Oh no no no, no way. "Oh baby, why would you yell at your beautiful, innocent girlfriend in public like that? Are you trying to embarrass me? If you aren't careful you're gonna start something with me you wont be able to finish dear." Syo grazed Komaru's thigh with her nails. Toko is so gonna get laid later, she better be thanking me. Komaru smirked. Fuck, is she playing along? "You really can't wait till we get home? Boys, excuse us. We ladies need to go to the bathroom." Oh shit WAIT WAIT PLAN BACKFIRED. This is NOT what I wanted to happen! Shit! Komaru grabbed her hand and lured me to the bathroom. Shit shit shit.

"Syo what the hell were you doing back there? Did you forget Makoto is literally my brother?" Syo decided to drop the act. "I was playing along! Aren't we dating or some shit? You called me your girlfriend back there. Or was that for Ms. Debby Downer." Komaru sighed. "Look, Toko wanted to fake date me for a week so she can get back at Makoto for getting with Togami! We aren't actually dating or anything." Oh shit. So Syo basically did all of that for nothing? "Are you serious? That's a terrible plan! I can't believe I came up with that!" "Syo, that's not the point! Here. Sniff this." Damn, was she trying to get rid of her? "Please don't tell me you're giving me free coke! I don't trust it! I'm gonna start seeing elves bounce off the walls and shit!" Komaru gave her a disappointed glance. "It's pepper. In the nicest way possible, I wanna see Toko again." Okay, hint taken. "Damn, not even a goodbye? Whatever." Syo sprinkled a little bit of pepper on the tip of her finger, and inhaled deeply. Owch, that shit hurts. _'Achoo!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short im irritated. but to make up for it im hpoing yall are gonna like whats coming up! but anyways so update, there will be a lot more syomaru than i thought bc jill is SO FUNNY IN MY HEAD i want to write her all the time, also if you see me randomly change up the writing style no you dont, i feel like the big paragraphs are very annoting to read so im just gonna work on some spacing.


End file.
